Cassandra Oracion
Tribute Cassandra Oracion is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie's permission, as she belongs to the person who made her. She is a two-time Victor. Cassandra is officially retired and will not be entered in any Games. Information Name: Cassandra Oracion Age: 15 District: 4 Gender: Female Personality: Cassandra is quiet and insecure, feeling a lot more safer in the background of things. She doesn´t like attention and publicity, as she is a seer and therefore likes to keep out of the spotlight. She doesn't trust anyone, she thinks people are just using her to find out about their future. But even though she has as good as isolated herself from other humans all she needs is a friend, because deep down she is a nice and cheerful girl. Even though she is very unsecure she isn´t a quitter, and she will fight for her survival. Weapons: She used to go to the training academy in District 4 before she isolated herself, so she has some expeience with weapons, even though her knowledge is a little rusty. She used to practice with tridents and throwing axes and is quite good at them. Height: 5`7 Strengths: As stated before she has trained at the academy in 4, so she has some preparation for the games. She can wield both tridents and throwing axes with immence skill, and she is both strong and fit. She will never give up, and she sees oportunities where others see hinders. She is quick and agile, and she specialized herself in deadly acrobatics, like going a summersault and then capturing a tribute in a headlock in midair. She is the perfect people manipulator, using her innocent persona to decieve others. She also sometimes get sudden flashes of another´s future, which she can use to her advantage in combat. Weaknesses: Even though she is pretty strong she is very frail and small, and can´t handle too many hits. She is dead scared of water after the Capitol water tortured her, so she requires coaching to go anywhere near water. She can´t climb and she has never survived in the wild outdoors, so she has to have good sponsors or allies to avoid starvation. When we´re on allies, well, those are going to be pretty hard for Cassandra to get, as she thinks that everyone who is nice to her is trying to use her. Also she isn´t the smartest and will sometimes overlook important details. She can´t swim, too. Alliance: Anyone, but no Careers. Token: Her raindrop earrings. Fears: Immence hydrophobia and fear of ohers pretending to be her friend but instead just using her for their own greedy wishes . Interview angle: Cassandra will go for a cute, innocent girl persona for the interviews. She will try to charm the interviewer and the sponsors with her cuteness, but she will also hint on her great skills, so they won´t think she´s just a helpless, innocent girl. She will be mysterious and won´t tell the interviewer anything about her strategies or plans. Bloodbath strategy: Cassandra will lap off her plate quickly, and won´t let anything distract her. She will use her superious speed to get to the cornucopia before most, and quickly grab a weapon, preferably a trident or a pair of throwing axes. She will then run away, finding her allies if she has any and grabbing as much supplies she can get her hands on, but not too mcuh as that may weigth her down. She will kill anyone trying to intercept her, and she will stay a long way from the Careers. Games strategy: Cassandra will hide out with her allies (if any), and try to stay alive. She will kill to get sponsors, as she hasn´t too much skills in survival. She will hold on to her allies (if any) until the final eight, when she will either kill them or leave in the night, taking all their supplies. From there she will go loner, killing off any lone tributes she can find and take their supplies. She will try to wipe out the Careers before the final four so competetion will be easier. '''Backstory: '''Cassandra was born in The Capitol of two extremely poor people, Lillian and Tiberius Oracion. They loved Cassandra very dearly, even though they didn´t really have enough money to take care of her. They all often starved, but they were happy as a family. But when Cassandra was seven something happened that would change her whole life. When she was walking around in the sewers where they lived, overrun with rats and feices, her vison suddenly got all white. She saw her parents sending her away somewhere, a big bunch of cash in their hands and greedy looks on their faces. They were all standing outside of a very fancy house, far off from the slums where they really lived. Then it was gone, and the next time she opened her eyes she saw just filth and rats again. She got scared and ran home and told her parents. Big mistake. They understood at once, Cassandra had the ability to see small flashes of the future. Their faces slipt into greedy smiles just like in Cassandra´s vision and they took her at once. A few days later she was sitting in a bullet-proof glass cage in a Capitol experiments lab, with a white bind in front of her eyes. Her parents had sold her to The Government, and now Cassandra was facing a life of countless experiments. The scientists were trying to find a way to harness her powers, if they only could swap her powers into a better source, then they would be unstoppable. They tested and tortured Cassandra on a daily basis, trying to pry her from the information they though she was keeping from them. But Cassandra didn´t know anything about why she could see, but when she tried to explain they shouted that she was a liar and continued. She eventually developed hydrophobia after extensive time with electrotorture. Each night she would try to break out of the glass cage and run away, but it was just as hopeless as each night. No progress made. But one night, when she was ten, she woke up to a light knocking. She opened her eyes and saw a man outside her cage. But he wasn´t wearing a sciencetist´s coat or holding torture equipments. Instead he was armed with a huge sledgehammer. He smiled to her as he smashed the cage and hoisted Cassandra out. Then they ran for it. Peacekeepers and scientists came running out of rooms, but the mystery man was handy with the sledgehammer, and murdered them all. Cassandra was happy to see them dead, the poeple who had tormented her for so many years. Together they escaped the lab and hijacked a train that took them to District 4. She was at her happiest when she lived with Caspian, the man who had rescued her, in District 4. The Capitol didn´t know where they had gone to, but if they did they would have a hard time finding them. Caspian was a victor, and he hid Cassandra inside his house at all times. The only exception of this rule was when Cassandra went to the training academy, each day except weekends, six ´clock. She had to disguise herself with a bright red wig and big, round glasses so nobody would recognize her. While there she introduced herself as "Lillian Persefone". She was happy with Caspian, and The Capitol never even came close to finding them. But that was all to change. Caspian began to keep her inside more and more, and kept asking her about what she could see. First Cassandra wasn´t troubled with this, but she grew slightly worried over time. Why was Caspian asking her this? One night he came to her bedroom and lead her to the basement, Cassandra was very tired so she didn´t object. Once there Cassandra´s eyes widened in horror as she saw a glass cage, identical to the one she had lived in The Capitol. Cassandra tried to run away, but Caspian grabbed her and threw her inside. He slammed the door and put on a huge padlock. Cassandra cried and cried that night after Caspian had left. Would she ever find someone she could trust? She was Caspian´s personal crystal ball for exactly three years. When she was thirteen she finally managed to craft a small clip from the glass and used it to pry open the padlock. She sneaked upstairs and saw Caspian sleeping on the couch in the living room. Cassandra knew what she had to do. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp cutting knife with her chalk-white hand. She tip-toed lightly over to Caspian, and raised her knife and slammed it into his head. Blood exploded at her face, and she began to cry seeing Caspian´s cold corpse covered in scarlet blood. She hoised his body up and sneaked to the docks. There she dumped his lifeless body into the abyss of the green-blue waves. After the murder of Caspian Cassandra stopped coming to the training academy and isolated herself completely. She had enough food to last for two years, but when she was fifteen she had to sneak out to get some supplies. She was about to slip into the house again when she suddenly was surrounded by Peacekeepers at every direction. She was taken in custody, she first thougt they were going to bring her back to The Capitol for more experiments. But they had acually uncovered that she had not just ignored all reapings, but also murdered her guardian. The sentence for such crimes was execution. Cassandra begged for mercy, and the peacekeepers found pity in her. They gave her one more chance. She would volunteer for The Hunger Games, or her head would come off. Cassandra agreed, she felt a small ray of hope now. What was it to lose? Games Won LightStone123´s 327th Hunger Games (All-Stars) Placing: Victor. Co-Victors: Watt Chargy (District 3), Soot Dustcloud (District 12) and Austin Aitken (District 1) Kills: Annabeth March (District 3) Summary: Cassandra was revived for these Games from a past Hunger Games of LightStone´s. In these Games, she represented the Capitol as Tribute. She got a somewhat weak six in training score, and pretty mediocre odds as well. At the start of the Games, she was a loner, and she ran away from the Bloodbath at once. Later she formed an alliance with Train McBridge, Alissa Metal Beam and Celia Myer. They stayed mostly together, but Cassandra developed a mistrust towards her allies, fearing that they were simply allying with her to abuse her powers like Caspian did. She was proven wrong however, as they did not, though Alissa often complained that Cassandra did not use her powers too smartly. Later, at the seventh day, when Zia Grace and Percy Grace blew up the shipyard, Alissa died, which left Train in a very troubled state of mind, as they had been very close. Not long after the same day, Celia was murdered by one of the future Victors, Soot Dustcloud. The following eight day had a total of eight deaths, which left twelve Tributes left to fight for Victor on day nine. Cassandra and Train were atacked by Watt Chargy and Annabeth March early, and the two girls managed to kill Train before pursuing Cassandra. She ended up killing Annabeth in self-defence before running away from Watt, who chased after her, wanting to avenge Annabeth. The two girls later met up and fougth one last battle, which Cassandra was at the brink of losing until Courage Blitz from District 3 came and announched that he, Cassandra and Watt were the only three All-Star Tributes left and only one of them had to die for the other two to win. He told Watt to kill him, so they could live, and she did. Cassandra and Watt were taken into a hovercraft and out of the Arena. After the Games were over, Cassandra became the least popular Victor, as the President ordered her to tell everyone that her clairvoyance was only a ruse to win sponsors, making a lot of Capitolians hate her for cheating. The President also often visited Cassandra, and abused her powers to try to see into the future. This caused Cassandra to suddenly dissapear ten years after being crowned Victor, to location unknown. It is spectulated that she went off to the same place Acheron Bane dissapeared to. Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Tribute Of The Month Category:Dual Victor Category:Volunteer Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Yoonie